


Who wants to make a creampie？

by Greyyyyy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy
Summary: 背景设定在4-1阿拉维斯后。





	1. Chapter 1

没有人知道克里斯的屁股跟他的射术一样，是世界一流的。

低声的呻吟混杂在近乎呢喃般的法语中，卡利姆的阴茎劈开7号前锋绞紧的穴肉，侵入到前所未有的深度：“克里斯，放松——你太紧了…”

也没人知道加雷斯贝尔在被手指操弄时能发出多么动听的声音。

“卡利姆，求你——”左手握着克里斯肌肉紧实的腰侧，法国人的右手也没有闲着，两根手指正以平缓的节奏干进加雷斯的后穴，足够的力道给予了威尔士人过度的快感，对他身体的熟悉也让卡利姆能坏心眼地调整角度，每一次撞击都刻意避开最敏感的那块软肉。

踢满90分钟的肌肉开始带来酸痛，以极为羞耻的姿势趴伏在床上的加雷斯摇摇欲坠，在离欲望巅峰仅一步之遥的地方“悬崖勒马”甚至让他小声地呜咽起来。在他身旁，克里斯的呻吟被干到破碎，融进啜泣和喘息声中，快把卡利姆逼到发疯。

“吻克里斯，我就给你你想要的。”

法国前锋过人的耐性让他仍能吐出完整的句子，但也仅此而已了——当你同时驾驭着世界上最优秀的两个前锋时，理智是不被允许存在的。

“法国男孩，这对他来说有点太过火了——”在卡利姆从自己身体里退出后难耐地咬唇，克里斯整个人都湿漉漉的，声音被欲火烘烤得嘶哑。但很显然他小看了威尔士人，剩下的话语被柔软的唇封堵，随后被融化成了又一阵低沉的呢语。

手抚上克里斯的面颊，加雷斯小心翼翼地加深这个吻，但热情得像个小太阳的葡萄牙人不满足地皱眉，将手臂环上加雷斯精练的腰借势把舌探得更深。即便赤身裸体也掩着一层保守的威尔士人从喉口溢出一声惊呼，在穿越交缠的唇舌后近乎被模糊成了一声叹息。

“继续，我想看点更多的，”卡利姆已经退到了床边，一边欣赏着旖旎的景象一边抚慰自己：“克里斯？”勃起的阴茎相互摩擦着，葡萄牙人更肆意地喘息，空出的手在加雷斯线条流畅的躯体上游走——这是一场刻意的色情表演，观众只有一人。

热烈的亲吻断开时唾液牵连出的细线落在两人起伏的胸口，克里斯舔着唇，在卡利姆眼神的示意下将手掌落在加雷斯的胸口：威尔士人饱满的胸肌上缀着的深粉色乳晕有着致命的吸引力。过好的手感让克里斯在揉捏时失去对力道的控制，经过手指一番按压提拉的乳头被玩弄得充血挺立。

而胸部似乎是加雷斯的敏感带，克里斯每一个细微的动作都牵动着他的呼吸，原本刻意压抑的呻吟也越发响亮——这让羞涩内敛但不肯退却的威尔士人在保守和放荡中纠结，但随后克里斯利落地帮他做了决定。

手指的动作已经不能满足葡萄牙人带着侵略性的好奇心了，把加雷斯放倒在床上，克里斯始终保持着跟他的眼神接触，舔了舔唇。加雷斯脸上的红色已经蔓延到了脖颈，在克里斯火辣的目光下不自如的呼吸更沉，亮得惊人的蓝眼睛却无法从他眼中移开。

最后望了望倚在床边的卡利姆，克里斯深吸一口气，专注得仿佛不是在床上，而是在弧顶前的罚球点——他压下头，柔软的唇落在加雷斯的乳晕上，微探出的舌尖犹豫了一下，含住了坚硬的乳头。于是在无限的堆积压缩后，足以让加雷斯疯狂的快感爆发了。

感官已经无法描述，在威尔士人每寸敏感的神经上狂飙的近乎疼痛的酥麻伴随着汹涌的血液撞击在他身上的每个角落，从发丝到脚趾尖，超出承受范围的反应让加雷斯在尖叫中射了两次，直到他最后一点的精液都被榨干。

克里斯太擅长关于性爱的一切了。松开稍尖利的虎牙，克里斯用手肘撑起自己，居高临下地欣赏加雷斯高潮时脸上的空白和躯体上凌乱而色情的各种痕迹，随后抬起头，向明显已经按捺不住的法国人挑眉：“离结束还早着呢。”


	2. Chapter 2

同时应付两根阴茎是克里斯之前从未想过的——讲真，他之前甚至都没想过跟自己同性别的人上床。

但事情总是会改变的，那已经是过去了。

法国人依旧坚挺的阴茎又回到了他的屁股里，这次带来的是更猛烈的撞击和在舔咬后颈时呢喃的下流话：“你喜欢被干到射吗？告诉我，克里斯…”可惜葡萄牙人没法回答他——加雷斯又硬起来的阴茎抵到了他的喉口，窒息的感觉让克里斯的眼角红透了。

“老天…”高潮后格外敏感的龟头被收缩的口腔紧紧包裹，温暖湿滑的触感让加雷斯难耐得蜷缩起脚趾。“你要给克里斯的服务打几星？”卡利姆享受着克里斯的臀肉在自己手中被任意揉捏所带来的支配感，在比旁边皮肤要白上好几个度的躯体上留下红色的痕迹给予了法国人极大的视觉快感。

虽然加雷斯一直红着脸，但在卡利姆话音落下后，那片匀透的红仿佛又在加深了一点，吸引着卡利姆向前倾身，试探着磨蹭加雷斯微红肿的唇。这次不再犹豫，威尔士人主动张开嘴，柔软的舌细细扫过卡利姆的下唇，似乎在请求着更进一步的许可。

手掌落在加雷斯的后颈上，大拇指暗示般地摩挲过他线条利落的下颚线，卡利姆深色的双眼始终与加雷斯相接——在法国人挑逗地含住他的舌尖吮吸时，眼中流动的深情灼热得近乎燃着的火焰。

在卡利姆指示般的安抚下渐渐平定呼吸，加雷斯的手也在他的肩胛上滑动，甚至敢将舌送得更深。法国人的吻藏着无限的热情和温柔，绵长而令人沉溺。加雷斯起初仍不敢望进卡利姆的双眼，但随着亲吻的逐渐升温，睫毛轻颤下，威尔士人放开了他最后的回避，让干净的灰蓝融进那片深沉的海洋。

感到有些被忽略了的克里斯刻意加重嘴上的力度，逼迫着加雷斯匆匆从卡利姆的吻中抽身：“你们别忘了今天谁才是主角——”被葡萄牙人带着醋味的埋怨逗笑，卡利姆的眼角上扬：“梅开二度的C.罗纳尔多先生？

从加雷斯的小腹上沾了点精液，卡利姆将手探向克里斯身下——一个字眼伴随着一次恶意的挺动，克里斯很快就在自己的名字中射了出来。示意加雷斯从克里斯嘴里退出来，卡利姆再次获得了完全的掌控权：“射在他的脸上。”

被卡利姆扳起脸，克里斯的眼睛慵懒地半闭着，缓慢扇动的睫毛被眼泪打湿，粘在一起——加雷斯立刻就硬到了极点。似乎还不满意，克里斯诱惑般在自己饱满的下唇上留下一排齿印：“…做你想做的。”

浊白的体液落在克里斯的鹳骨上，沿着他晕红的脸颊下滑，有几滴坠在睫毛上，随着每一次眨动晃动；剩下的部分都留在了他的唇边，被克里斯用舌舔得一干二净。

过于具有冲击力的画面让卡利姆呻吟一声，射出的精液填满了克里斯的屁股，多余的从被干得柔软的穴口滴落，在葡萄牙人古铜色的大腿上留下一道惹眼的痕迹。

“我不想动。”任卡利姆把自己拉进怀抱里，克里斯看上去累得不轻，但仍固执地拽着加雷斯的手。“睡吧，我们会帮你清理的。”威尔士人亲了亲克里斯的侧颊，尝到了自己的味道。

卡利姆的拥抱更紧，三个人的体温焐得克里斯闭上了眼，迷迷糊糊地嘟囔了一句什么，却没人听清。加雷斯关掉了床边的灯，温暖安静的黑暗将他们笼罩。


End file.
